Segundas Oportunidades
by Bella Valentia
Summary: La muerte Fred afectó a Percy más que ninguna otra cosa, le hizo decidir que había llegado el momento de cambiar y corregir sus errores. George llegará para darle el valor de creer que merece una segunda oportunidad, y Audrey le hará comprobar que su hermano tiene razón. ¡Primer Percy y Audrey!


_**¡Hola! Y una vez más volví esto se esta convirtiendo en una adicción peligrosa xD! este es mi primer Percy y Audrey y espero que no sea el último. Percy nunca fue mi personaje favorito ni jamás lo será nunca entendí muchas cosas acerca de su actitud, pero al escribir esta historia me di cuenta que fue un gran personaje y me agrada un poco más que antes.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter y sus amigos le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Todas las ideas que no reconozcan son mías._

_Agradecimientos a **Fatty L** que una vez más la pobre tuvo que betear las ocurrencias que se me ocurren xD espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

**Segundas Oportunidades**

Nada lo habría preparado para ver la escena que estaba presenciando. Jamás imaginó ver esa cara de dolor en Ron y ver que de su rostro caían lágrimas desgarradoras sobre el cuerpo inerte y sin vida de Fred, era casi indescriptible mencionar la reacción de George. Entonces fue cuando pensó que a lo mejor era él quien debería estar muerto, y no su hermano. Él había cometido muchos errores los cuales pensaba que debía pagar, pero el destino le estaba dando una oportunidad. La guerra había hecho correr la sangre de él y de muchos y ahora por fin había terminado. Se dio cuenta que debía intentar reivindicarse, de ahora en adelante lo haría, comenzando por ese mismo instante.

Un poco temeroso se acerco a su familia como pidiéndoles permiso para hacerlo, en el fondo sentía que debido a todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos años había dejado de pertenecer a ellos, y lo había hecho por voluntad propia.

—Fred... —musito antes de dejarse caer a su lado.

Percy trataba de hablar, de poder decir algo coherente y apropiado para ese momento, pero era incapaz de hacerlo. No era que no quisiera a su hermano, pero llevaba tanto tiempo alejado de su familia que no sabía ni por dónde comenzar.

* * *

Seis meses luego de la victoria, la mayoría de quienes se habían enfrentado en la batalla, tanto los que apoyaban a Harry como los seguidores de Voldemort, trataban de retomar sus vidas. Para algunos retomar sus vidas había sido solo cuestión de irse adaptando a la nueva situación, ir regresando poco a poco a los hábitos anteriores. Pero para otros, los que habían perdido demasiado, la recuperación había sido casi imposible; lo había sido para George quien había perdido a su hermano gemelo y lo era para Percy, que seguía preguntándose si Fred lo merecía.

Estaba sentado en la cocina, y en la mesa había una taza de café a medio tomar.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó George mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Percy bebió un sorbo del café ahora frío.

—¿Debí..? No, olvídalo —dijo moviendo la cabeza como para despejar esa idea de su mente.

George tomó una galleta que su hermano había dejado olvidada en un plato.

—¿Tu debiste qué? —indagó George, tranquilamente.

Percy temía comentarle a su hermano lo que pensaba. Seguramente podría caerle mal el comentario, pero cuando tomó el ánimo para mencionarlo George no lo dejo hablar.

—Sé lo que dirás

—¿Disculpa?

George rodó los ojos.

—Se que has estado pensando que Fred no merecía morir…—hablaba George —y que incluso has pensado muchas veces que tu debiste ocupar su lugar.

Por el rostro de Percy corrió un sudor frío, jamás pensó que George seria capaz de leer su mente.

—Si, George, eso he pensado —se animó a confesar.

—Percy, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad —comenzó George —Y cualquiera que… —a George se le aguaron los ojos —cualquiera de nosotros que hubiera muerto sería una pérdida igual de dolorosa, nadie lo merecía.

Percy después de mucho tiempo se acerco a su hermano y lo abrazó fuertemente. Hace años que George no había sentido un abrazo tan sincero de parte de su hermano mayor.

* * *

Percy había meditado mucho lo que le había dicho su hermano, pero aún no encontraba la oportunidad que buscaba. La relación son su familia había mejorado mucho y al parecer le habían perdonado todos los errores que había cometido, porque después de todo merecemos una segunda oportunidad.

Él había decidido disfrutar más de la vida, ser más tolerante y tratar de cambiar un poco su forma de ser. Los viernes por la tarde incluso iba a los barrios muggles de Londres para poder mezclarse con ellos y disfrutar un poco la vida sin magia.

En uno de esos paseos encontró un lugar muy cómodo al que ahora solía visitar frecuentemente, sin saber que ese lugar cambiario su vida y en él encontraría la oportunidad de la que George le había hablado.

—¿Me puedo sentar a tu lado? —preguntó una chica de cabello negro y largo.

Percy levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos verdes de la chica.

—Claro, puedes hacerlo

Él se la quedo mirando un momento para intentar leerla, pero no podía hacerlo, su mirada lo ponía nervioso y acababa de conocerla.  
—Me llamo Percy Weasley —se presentó —¿Tú te llamas?

La chica le sonrió dulcemente.

—Soy Audrey. ¿Vives por aquí?

—No, pero si vivo en Londres y me gusta pasear.

Percy no sabía lo que tenía la chica, pero algo en su interior le decía que ella debía formar parte de su vida.

—No quiero que pienses que soy un psicópata o algo, pero ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

Audrey un poco confusa y temerosa a la vez, decidió aceptar la invitación del chico. Algo le decía que él tenía algo mágico. Y cuánta razón tenía.

* * *

Percy y Audrey llevaban un par de meses reuniéndose en el mismo lugar. A él le encantaba ella como a ella le encantaba él, pero ambos sentían que había algo que les impedía ser completamente honestos uno con el otro. Él le había contado de su familia, pero había evitado ciertos detalles, como que eran magos y para ellos su novia seria una muggle que quizás no podría formar parte de su mundo, no porque no lo quisieran, sino porque las leyes y códigos mágicos no lo permitían.

—¿Percy, me quieres?

Claro que la quería y muchas veces se lo había demostrado con besos y caricias, pero el hecho de ocultarle que era mago cada día lo agobiaba más. Él quería decirle, pero sabía que iba contra la principal regla que existía en el mundo mágico.

—Audrey, te amo, y mucho —respondió

Audrey lo miro confusa. Ella sabía que él le ocultaba algo.

—Siento que me ocultas cosas —soltó decepcionada.

Percy estaba nervioso, sabía que en cualquier momento se le escaparía que era mago. No quería tener más secretos con ella.

—Audrey —comenzó Percy —Si hay algo que no te he dicho, pero no es porque no quiera, sino porque existen leyes y códigos que me lo impiden.

—¿Qué códigos?

Percy tomó la mano de ella y la acaricio buscando el valor que deseaba tener, estaba por romper las leyes mágicas que durante tanto tiempo se había esforzado por proteger.

—Audrey, siento un amor tan fuerte por ti que quisiera estar toda mi vida a tu lado, pero no podré hacerlo si te sigo ocultando información.

Audrey estaba confundida y asustada.

—Soy mago —logró decir mirándola fijamente —y al decírtelo arriesgo mucho, pero tú eres más importante que una absurda ley.

Audrey no tuvo tiempo para dudarlo, en el fondo siempre lo supo. La conmovió mucho la confesión de su novio, jamás pensó que le ocultaría algo así y con habérselo contado le demostraba que la amaba. Él era capaz de romper leyes y códigos del mundo al que pertenecía solamente por estar con ella.

Y así fue como Percy recibió su segunda oportunidad y con sinceridad sin secretos inicio una vida junto Audrey. No sería más el perfecto Percy, pero sería un Percy feliz.

—_**Fin—**_

* * *

_**¿Reviews? ¿tomates? ¿Maldiciones? ¿Avada? ¿Algo?**_

**¡Reviews plis!**

_**PD:¡Esta historia solo será publicada en FanFiction! Ya que solo tengo cuenta acá y desde hace años que solo publico en esta pagina.**_

_**PD2: Únanse a mi campaña: ¡Llenemos FanFiction de Reviews! ¡Quizaás alegres a una persona! Y si vas a poner en favoritos una historia deja un review también! que nada cuesta :D**_

_**¡Nos vemos en la próxima! **_

_**KariiHoney**_


End file.
